


Conversation

by ElektraDaredevil68



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: Hawke talks with Leliana. This is based on a Reddit Prompt.





	Conversation

Hawke walked up the stairs to the rookery, to see her cousin-in-law, Leliana. The rookery was empty this time of night except for its lonely spymaster. It seemed such a short time ago when she and Isabella with Bethany attended Sonja and Leliana’s secret wedding. There was so much life in Leliana eyes, hopefully Sonja’s return would bring some light back to her.

Leliana notices Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, turn to the Inquisitor, from above her work. “Is there something I can do for you, your Worship?” Leliana smiling at that.

“Ugh”, Hawke exhales, “You know I hate that title. Don’t call me that when we are alone again, or I will start calling you what my cousin does.”

Leliana slightly blushes. “As you wish”, replies Leliana getting back control of herself. “So, what brings you here at this time of the night?”

“I can’t have a nice walk to see my cousin-in-law?” Hawke stated. Leliana arches one of her eyebrows. “To be honest, I was wondering if you had any new updates on Sonja? I know she cured the Calling and has returned to Thedas.”

“My love has taken a detour on her way to me and decided to secretly investigate what’s going on with the Wardens. She will be the one to meet you in Crestwood”, replied Leliana.  
“Why didn’t my cousin just come here? Hawke asked. “How did the “Hero of Feralden”, “Commander of the Grey Wardens of Feralden”, and “Silver Order” investigate the Grey Wardens without them finding out who she is?”

“My love sent a secret note that she needs to be met in Crestwood specifically, it sounded urgent” replied Leliana. “I suppose she was able to secretly investigate them,” Leliana finished with a smile.

Hawke gasped, “You turned my sweet and innocent cousin into a bard!”

Both Hawke and Leliana laughed together.

Hawke said after she was done laughing, bowed and stated, “I’ll go fetch your beloved and bring her back without a scratch.”

“Good”, replied Leliana. “If there is one scratch on her I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“Oh, don’t worry” Hawke was saying heading for the stairs, “I’ll leave the scratching to you!” Hawke laughed as she ran down the stairs.


End file.
